¿Querido primo?
by zaol1996
Summary: Han pasado aproximadamente ochocientos años desde su último encuentro. Marceline ya no es una niña, ni Marshall un pre-adolescente. Han crecido, y su tiempo ha sido detenido en algún momento pasado de sus vidas. Con la reunión familiar de los Abadeer próxima, tendrán que llevarse mejor por la visita con unos días de anticipación de Marshall a la tierra de Ooo.


Sé que algún día me arrepentiré de esos ataques de inspiración que me dan en los momentos menos indicados. Posiblemente esta historia tenga meses rondando en las profundidades de mi cabeza, pero no es hasta hoy en una aburrida reunión familiar que decidí escribir el primer capítulo. Algunas veces me detesto a mí misma por ser una maquina creadora de ideas, y definitivamente no puedo descansar si no las escribo, así que... ¡por favor no me linchen! Intentaré actualizar prudentemente esta historia como las demás pendientes. Gracias a Dios me falta menos de dos meses para graduarme y podré entregarme completamente a este increíble oficio de la escritura.

A todos los fans de Hora de Aventura: disfruten de esta humilde historia.

* * *

**.**

**¿Querido primo?**

**Capítulo 1:** Invitación

**.**

* * *

Finn tocó con insistencia la puerta del hogar de la reina de los vampiros esperando que estuviera en casa. Llevaba a penas cinco minutos de haber llegado en bote al interior de la cueva y no planeaba desistir. Su amiga vampiro había prometido pasar un fin de semana lleno de aventuras junto a Jake y él; y Marceline no era de romper promesas.

Comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¡Vamos, Finn! Déjalo. Ella no está en casa —dijo Jake.

—¡No! —replicó Finn—, ir a montar lobos rabiosos no es lo mismo sin Marceline. Sólo espera un poco... Debe estar vistiéndose o algo.

Jake suspiró esperando que su testarudo mejor amigo se rindiera, hasta que éste intentó algo que no había hecho antes: girar el picaporte, que afortunadamente cedió.

Entraron y la casa parecía estar vacía. Sospechosamente silenciosa, casi como si fuera una de las clásicas bromas de Marcy. Sus miradas se dirigieron en todas direcciones esperando que ella apareciera flotando y les diera un susto de muerte. Como no sucedió, se hicieron señas que indicaban que se separarían. Jake buscaría arriba y Finn en la plata baja; los dos asintieron. Pero a penas el héroe dio un paso, pisó un bulto en el piso que produjo un quejido. Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo inerte de Marceline tendida boca bajo. Llevaba una camiseta gris con la advertencia de no fumar, un short azul y no llevaba zapatos.

Finn se alarmó ante tal escena.

—¡Jake! —llamó a su canino amigo con un tono de alarma, mientras se arrodillaba ante la chica para auxiliarla.

—¡¿Qué pasó, hermanito? —dijo el perro saltando el sofá que se interponía entre ellos—. ¡Es Marcy!

Finn intentó sacudirla, cuando vio un trozo de papel que tenia en la mano. Enseguida lo tomó y vio que tenía algo escrito. Le hizo un ademán a Jake para que observara su descubrimiento y comenzó a leerlo:

Estás cordialmente invitado(a) a la reunión familiar de los Abadeer, la cual es celebrada cada 200 años. Motivo por el cual demonios, monstruos, chupacabras y vampiros se reúnen puntual a las 7:00 P.M., en las profundidades de la Nocheosfera. No obstante, este año se ha realizado un pequeño cambio y se llevará acabo en la tierra de Ooo.

A la misma hora.

Punto de encuentro: casa de Marceline.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo alarmado Jake al ver que Finn lo miraba atónito—. ¿Marcy ha caído en un hechizo del sueño como la última voz?

—No, esto es… una invitación.

Se escucharon nuevos quejidos provenientes de Marceline, quien parecía por fin reaccionar. Poco a poco se reincorporó y reparó por primera vez en sus amigos.

—¿Finn? ¿Jake? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —dijo con voz apagada.

—Vinimos a buscarte, pero no habrías la puerta, así que entramos y te vimos tirada ahí en el piso. ¿Estás bien? —respondió Finn apresurado.

La chica vampiro vio la invitación familiar en la mano de Finn.

—Así que leyeron la invitación —dijo sin darle mucha importancia—. La recibí antes de ayer. Verán, incluso antes de que yo naciera, hacen estas ridículas reuniones cada 200 años, bla bla bla. Pero este año se le ocurrió a papi y a la prima Ivy —frunció el ceño—, que sería una grandiosa idea hacerlo en Ooo, para variar, precisamente en mi hogar. Desde entonces, he estado en el piso en el mismo lugar.

—¡Fuchila! —dijo Jake, acompañado de una expresión de asco de Finn al darse cuenta que Marceline tenia casi dos días sin ducharse.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo qué tu familia venga a visitarte? —preguntó Finn—, ¡será divertido! Vendrán chupacabras, demonios, monstruos —su voz comenzó a sonar aguda— vampiros... ¡Todos en Ooo! —gritó.

—¡Ay mamasita! —gritó Jake asustado. Apenas había podido superar su fobia a los vampiros y ahora tendría que lidiar con otros monstruos y seres extraños.

—Eso no es todo. Ustedes no saben lo molestos que pueden llegar a ser —una expresión entre repudio y desaprobación se formó en su rostro—. Aún puedo recordar como la tía Baknaj me apretaba las mejillas y como su hermana mayor las besaba. Los últimos 200 años parecieron ser ayer cuando tienes la eternidad por delante. —suspiró.

—¡Pero lo importante aquí no es sí te aprietan tus mejillitas o no! ¿Qué pasará si Ooo se llena de demonios y todo tipo de criaturas? —dijo el canino.

—Jake tiene razón. La última vez se volvió un desastre con sólo Hunson Abadeer.

Marceline pareció musitar las palabras de sus dos amigos intentando pensar en una solución cómo ya hacía unos pocos días. Normalmente faltaba a esas reuniones, en sus mil años sólo había ido a una y no era un evento que le gustase recordar. Repentinamente, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.

Tenia una idea.

—¡Tengo una idea, chicos! Necesito que ustedes dos me ayuden a planificar la mejor reunión/fiesta jamás vista y...

—¿O sea que si vendrán? —interrumpió Jake, pero Marceline continuó sin prestarle atención:

—Cuando la fiesta este en su clímax, ¡ustedes me ayudaran a abrir portales para enviarlos a la Nocheosfera antes de que puedan salir a destruir Ooo!

—¿Funcionará? —se preguntó a si mismo el can.

—No suena tan mal la idea, tal vez funcione. —declaró Finn.

—¡Perfecto, chicos! Así tendremos tiempo de ir juntos a montar lobos salvajes. —Marceline los tomó a los dos y los abrazó—, ¡gracias!

—¡Fuchila, Marceline! ¡Anda a tomar una ducha! —dijo Finn mientras tapaba su nariz.

—¡Iac! La necesitas urgente. —agregó Jake.

* * *

Jake saltó dentro de un carrito del súper-mercado y Finn tomó el agarradero para correr y hacer de conductor a su amigo. Por su lado, Marceline iba flotando tranquilamente mientras repasaba una lista que había hecho para las compras de la reunión. Se habían trasladado a Dulce Reino y como todavía era de mañana, la chica había optado por vestir ropa que la protegiese de los rayos del sol: un sombrero amarillo enorme que le daba bastante sombra a su cuerpo, unos guantes un poco más arriba de los codos del mismo color, una camisa sin mangas color rojo, blue jean y sus botas vaqueras. Claro está que llevaba su bajo-hacha encima. Los chicos habían esperado en la sala mientras ella se alistaba.

—Lo primero en la lista es leche de insecto —musitó en voz alta. Finn y Jake le habían oído a unos pocos pasos atrás.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —dijo Finn, mientras deslizaba el carrito pasándole por un lado y tomando el cartón de leche de un estante.

—Perfecto. Ahora necesitamos crayones.

—Aquí —dijo Jake, mientras sacaba la pata del carrito y asomaba los crayones—. Los vi hace unos pasillos atrás y los tomé.

—Papas fritas.

—Creo que las vi en el siguiente pasillo —agregó Finn yéndolas a buscar.

Así continuaron los chicos hasta que tuvieron todas las cosas de la lista. Sólo había que hacer la fila para pagar los artículos, pero para su sorpresa, todas las filas eran largas de aproximadamente ocho personas. Por ofrecerse a ayudarla, Marceline les sugirió a los chicos esperar afuera mientras ella hacía la fila. Los hermanos aceptaron encantados, y el furor aumentó cuando escucharon un camión de helados cerca.

El Señor Panquesito era el heladero del camión y los saludó alegremente. Finn y Jake le devolvieron el saludo. Los problemas anteriores entre el can y el musculoso habían quedado en el pasado. Los chicos pidieron un helado, uno de vainilla para Finn y uno de fresa para Jake. Pagaron y se sentaron a disfrutar del helado en una banca cerca del súper.

—¿Cómo crees que sea el resto de la familia de Marceline? —Preguntó Jake.

—¿Aterradores? La verdad no lo sé.

—Si todos son como Hunson Abadeer —un escalofrío pasó por sus espaldas y los dos sacudieron sus cabezas.

Los chicos continuaron comiendo sus helados tranquilamente por un periodo de tiempo. Repentinamente, una ráfaga de viento tras sus espaldas los alteró. Voltearon y no había nada, cuando se incorporaron el helado de Jake ya no estaba. Éste antes de percatarse, escuchó otra ráfaga a su costado, pero nuevamente no había nada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Finn, observando las calles casi vacías, después de todo era la hora de almuerzo.

—No lo… ¡Mi helado! —vociferó Jake al percatarse que sólo sostenía el cono en su pata.

Su compañero miró su mano esperando no encontrar el suyo también, pero para su sorpresa, seguía todavía ahí. Ligeramente derritiéndose y salpicándole líquido en la mano, que con gusto lamió. A continuación, escucharon una melodía proveniente de un instrumento musical y voltearon en dirección al costado de Jake.

—¡Hey! —dijo en forma de saludo un chico que sostenía una especie de guitarra-hacha, flotando sobre si mismo.

—Hola, guapo extraño —saludó espontáneamente Jake, olvidando por un momento lo de su helado.

—Chicos, estoy buscando a alguien —su relajada y profunda voz acaparó todos los sonidos alrededor—, espero que puedan ayudarme.

—¡Claro! —respondió el can—, sólo dinos cómo es esta persona.

Finn entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. El chico se le hacía increíblemente familiar con ese cabello azabache, aunque corto, esa camisa roja, pero a cuadros y mangas largas, ese blue jean, sin embargo llevaba converses rojos con blanco, pero lo más sospechoso era esa guitarra-hacha que llevaba consigo.

—No sé cómo se debe ver ahora… —dijo un poco pensativo. Pero decidió usar la imaginación—: Estoy seguro que debe tener esta estatura —colocó su palma abierta unos centímetros más arriba de su hombro, tal vez a la altura de su barbilla. —Tiene el cabello negro, y como toda chica: largo. Su piel es del mismo color que la mía —los chicos observaron su piel azul claro.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Jake, a lo que el chico se encogió de hombros—. No es mucha la información, pero algo podemos hacer…

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamó Finn colocándose de pie—, Jake, ¿no te das cuenta? —era obvio que no, porque el canino lo miró extrañado —¡Es Marcy! Es otra de sus bromas (aunque esta es un poco absurda). ¿No ves que se ha transformado en chico?

La boca de Jake se abrió en una perfecta O, y ahora que lo notaba, el parecido estaba claro. Además, la descripción que había dado el chico encajaba con su supuesta apariencia femenina.

—Casi logras engañarme, chiquita —dijo Jake con una simpática risita para aligerar el ambiente.

El pelinegro no entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero una idea descabellada se le había ocurrida. Con una sonrisa cómplice, decidió seguirles un poco el juego.

—Es cierto que tal vez esta no sea mi apariencia real —empezó diciendo—, ¿así que les gustaría ver la verdadera? Pues se las mostraré —mientras decía esa última oración, su voz se comenzó a distorsionar junto a su cuerpo que se volvió grande y amenazador.

Los chicos palidecieron ante el enorme murciélago que estaba frente a ellos. Desde luego que no era Marcy. El murciélago macho era más grande que la forma de ésta. Lucía terriblemente amenazador con esos enormes ojos color rojo, esas alas negras completamente extendidas, los largos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca y la guitarra-hacha usada como un collar.

—¡Vampiro! —gritaron estos instintivamente mientras se abrazaban.

—Supongo que debo presentarme —dijo con su voz nuevamente profunda—, mi nombre es…

—¡Marshall Lee!

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz de la fémina. Marceline estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido, casi molesta. A sus lados las bolsas de las compras reposaban.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Marshall había vuelto a su otra forma y había caminado en dirección de la chica vampiro, con una sonrisa galante. Sus ojos tenían una chispa de nostalgia, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que vio esa expresión de pocos amigos que normalmente era causada por él.

—Waoh, Marceline. Estás enorme —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello en expresión de sincera sorpresa.

Marshall se había plantado frente de la chica, observándose la evidente altura entre los dos. Cuando describió ese punto a los chicos, no se había equivocado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cortante.

—¿Qué clase de forma es esa de tratar a tu primo mayor? —contestó divertido.

—¡¿Primos? —gritaron Finn y Jake con evidente impresión.

—Sí —Marceline murmuró entre dientes—, es mayor que yo por… —calló y lo miró estupefacta. Por primera vez, cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Tres años, pero tu rostro me dice que esperabas que fuera un viejo decrépito en apariencia después de nuestro último encuentro.

—Eres un vampiro —Marcy se preguntó mentalmente si había sonado como expresión y no como pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que era vampiro! Allí estaban sus dos agujeros en el cuello y hace unos minutos se había transformado en murciélago—. P-Pero pensé que era la única…

Marshall meneó un dedo frente a su rostro.

—Ya no —el rey vampiro pareció que iba agregar una cosa más, cuando su prima habló primero.

—La reunión es en cinco días, ¡¿qué haces aquí? —su tono de voz atónito había pasado a uno agresivo.

—Eso es porque… —Marshall tomó sin permiso sus manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos haciéndola ruborizar sobre su rostro molesto. Éste colocó su expresión más arrepentida y dijo—: Marceline, hay algo he querido decirte estos últimos 800 años; y es que estoy muy arrepentido por todo lo que te hice cuando éramos niños: las bromas, jalones de cabello, empujones…

—¿E-En serio? —su expresión se había casi dulcificado.

—No —éste le soltó las manos un poco brusco y precavidamente se echó atrás flotando. Desde el fondo de su garganta, una carcajada casi malévola llenó el ambiente.

Marceline gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de su primo.

—¡No has cambiado ni un poco en todos estos años! ¡Tú, niño tonto! —furiosa, tomó las bolsas del piso y se fue flotando en dirección contraría.

—Vaya, sí que se ha molestado —dijo Jake saliendo del shock junto con Finn.

—Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan molesta —agregó su mejor amigo.

—Ya se le pasará —dijo Marshall con un suspiro de decepción. ¿Desde cuando Marcy se había vuelto así? En el pasado ella se molestaba, claro, pero le golpeaba el brazo y reían juntos si la situación lo ameritaba.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los tres chicos.

—Y —comenzó Finn—, ¿qué haces en Ooo si no es para la reunión?

—Quería conocer un poco esta tierra —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Para destruirla, tal vez…? —se arriesgó Jake a preguntar.

El rey vampiro rió por lo bajo, ¿qué ganaría destruyendo Ooo, si ni siquiera había comenzado por Aaa?

—Aunque suene divertido —Finn y Jake se tensaron—, no voy a destruir Ooo. Sólo quiero merodear.

Después de un suspiro de alivio, los chicos le ofrecieron a Marshall Lee un recorrido por todo el dulce reino, luego alcanzarían a ver otras partes de Ooo. Y aunque la diversión estaba comenzando, tenían la sensación de haber olvidando algo importante. Cierta vampiresa los estaba esperando en su cueva para hacer cualquier cosa divertida que un humano, un perro y un vampiro puedan hacer, pero nunca llegaron.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no haya sonado muy descabellada la idea de que Marshall y Marceline sean primos, y sobre todo que puedan tener una posible relación... ***siente que la miran mal*** Eh, bueno, también me gusta el FioLee, pero hasta ahora no se me ha ocurrido ninguna idea para un fic (gracias a Dios), además que preferiría verlos en pantalla. Referente a eso, no sé si lo han oído/leído, pero hay un rumor acerca de que Pendleton Ward podría sacar un Adventure Time con las contra-partes de los personajes de la serie original, basado en la popularidad de los únicos dos capítulos que se han transmitido.

Cualquier cosa, pueden escribirme a mis cuentas de twitter: (arroba)fakingbehappy y (arroba)dyingbyreality

¡Besos!


End file.
